Forgotten Memories
by NoEscapeFromFantasy
Summary: my back hurts like hell, I can't remember what happened to make it hurt like this. Maybe I fell and blacked out, although falling doesn't usually give you a burning sensation like this. I wonder what happened... (Characters from Harry Potter come in on the second chapter)
1. Chapter 1: The Ruins

**This is my first thine showing people one of the stories I've written so I would really appreciate if you could review it, thank you.**

* * *

my back hurts like hell, I can't remember what happened to make it hurt like this. Maybe I fell and blacked out, although falling doesn't usually give you a burning sensation like this. I wonder what happened...

I slowly open my eyes as the sun light hits my eyes from through the trees. I get up having no idea where I am and gritting my teeth through the pain on my back. 'I guess I should get back, I'll get in more trouble if I stay away any longer' I say with a sigh, 'hmm, where do I go? I think that it's in the East... Oh, I remember!' I walk to the left and leave the trees behind me. I come to a stop outside an orphanage and sigh. I walk up the steps quickly and quietly then open the door a fraction. With no one in sight I walk sneakily through and turn a corner where I bump into a medium height but extremely fat lady. She grabs my arm, almost cutting off circulation, and pulls me into a room up the hall I was just in. She pauses for a moment to open a door at the end of the hall then shoves me in.

'WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!' She bellows. Huffing and puffing she slaps me hard across the face making me stumble backwards a little bit. 'YOU STUPID GIRL! IF THE POLICE FOUND OUT I HAD AN ORPHAN GO MISSING AND NO ADOPTION PAPERS I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN TROUBLE! MAY HAVE BEEN SEARCHED AND THEN HAD ALL OF THE OTHERS TAKEN OFF OF ME!'

I stare straight into her beady eyes and glare, 'If they had been taken off of you, then they would be better off even if they all got sent to jail.' Her face starts to turn red and I never think, even for a millisecond, that I shouldn't have said what I did.

She slaps me again and harder. She leans in closer so that no one else but me could hear her, 'you will be locked in the attic for five days, only half a glass of water a day and no food.' She leans back, 'Go!' She shoves me out the door and up the stairs.

Once she locks me in, I am by myself in a dark room with the wind flowing through cracks and creaking all around me. 'I just wanted a nice day,' I whisper to myself, 'to get away from you just on my 8th birthday.'

* * *

I'm on a trip with my orphanage a year later. We've gone to a remote place, it's really peaceful and there are a lot of animals, which makes me happy, I love animals. The caretaker is behaving herself because there are visitors around. I see something flash past in the forest beside us so I slow down. I wait until I'm at the back of the group and then I run into the forest.

* * *

It's getting darker, it's probably because the trees are getting closer together, it was too early when I left to be getting late now. I'm wandering through the forest looking out for what I saw, not quite sure what it was. I'm getting whipped by the branches, as the trees are still getting thicker, but not being bothered by them, I'm too busy trying to find out what it was. After a fair while of walking I finally come to a clearing. 'It's beautiful,' I say to myself. In front of me there are ruins of an old castle, a large field that had over grown grass and flowering weeds, a little broken, stoney cottage off to the side, a river that's on the other side going round to the front and stone bridge that had once connected over the river, but now there was only about half of it there.

I walk to the front of the castle and I think weather it would be safe to enter or not when something black in this green place catches my eye. I turn towards the field to see what it is. It's an animal, with the back half as a horse, the front and wings of a bird and had antlers, making it not dangerous but majestic and beautiful. I slowly approach the animal but stop when it starts looking a bit anxious of me, and I lower to a squat. 'I've read stories about you, but they were all fiction... Turns out hippogryphs aren't as false as they thought, huh?'

The young, black hippogryph seemed to settle down and it must have thought I was bowing at it because it bowed at me. I think it's a good sign so I edge closer to it and slowly extend my hand. It put its beak in my hand like saying "you can pat me". 'You are magnificent, aren't you?' I say while looking him in the eye, patting him and smiling.

* * *

'It's getting darker, I should probably be heading back.' I start to walk off but I feel a hard tug on the collar of my shirt. I turn my head to see that the hippogryph has it tightly in his beak, 'I need to go or I'll get into trouble... Fine, I'll stay a bit longer.' I give in, kneeling down next to him, I start patting him again. 'You're a good persuader, hey buddy?' Before I know it I'm drifting off into a deep sleep with the hippogryph's wing over the top of me.

* * *

I rub my face, I'm still tired... 'Oh, no!' I open my eyes and try to get up and run quickly back to where I came from, 'What direction did I come from?' I'm lost really... 'Heh. May as well have a look around the castle, someone's bound to come past here eventually.' I walk to the front of the castle again and squeeze through the small gap made by one of the double doors only being held there by one giant hinge. It's dim in most places but in some small cracks there is sunshine coming through. 'Wow,' is the only thing I can say to a place that looks so enchanted.

I wander around the first floor for a while and I find a stair case and, being extremely careful, I climb up it. The windows are arches with points at the top, the floor and walls are all made out of a grey stone, there are rusty old and sometimes broken suits of armor around the place, paintings and tapestries that are torn and ruined all over the walls and some broken gargoyles in random places. I stop at a strangely placed picture, it's a little larger than the others and it's down lower than them all as well. I see something that sticks out more than the frame and is very dusty at the bottom, so I lean down and dust it off, '_The Fat Lady_, hahaha ok.' I look carefully at the dusty old painting and see a slight picture of a cubby lady in a pink, very old style dress and surrounded by vines. 'It's definitely better than the fat lady I've always been around.' After staring at the painting for a while I head off again.

* * *

I'm wandering down a hallway on the third floor and I see green, it's not moss like I first thought, 'It's a tree, in the middle of a hall way, three floors up, I can't see any roots. How is this possible?' I'm astounded by the view in front of me. I walk into the room next to it and see rows of damaged desks and one at the front, 'a class room?' I walk to the front where a broken board was laying, a chalk board. 'I wonder how many rooms here are like this.' My stomach growls, 'I guess I should try and find some food.'


	2. Chapter 2: The Forgotten Room

**I'm sorry, I made a type-o last chapter, she was 9 not 8. This is where the Harry Potter side of things comes in ^^. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I really want to know what people think, to be honest, I was sad when no one reviewed it. Good or bad please review. Ok, to the story ^^.**

* * *

I'm walking around outside where I see a giant tree in the middle of the grounds. 'What a weird looking tree,' it is very large, looks dead but is alive. I walk closer to it and it sways even though there hasn't been much wind.

'You should probably get away from that tree,' I hear from behind me, making me gasp and jump.

I turn around to see a tall guy standing a little bit away from me, 'who are you?'

'My name is Albus Potter, what's you're name?' He asks kindly.

'Um... I'm... S-shanasonria,' I lie, never actually been given a real name, always referred to as "girl", "her", "it", "that". 'I've never heard of anyone called Albus before,' My stomach growls again, 'Sorry.'

He chuckles, 'why are you sorry that you're hungry?' He reached into his pocket and pulls out a bread roll, 'here, I know it's a bit dirty so you don't have to eat it...'

I take the roll from his hand and eat it really fast, 'thank you.'

'No problem, just, how did you get here?'

'Hm? I walked through the forest somewhere. I was wondering, what are you wearing?' I only realized a moment ago that he is wearing some black robes with a symbol over his heart I can't quite make out, 'it's a little strange to be wearing things like that.'

'What about you? What are you wearing?'

I look down at myself, I'm wearing my grotty uniform for school, I cover-up the symbol for my school so he can't see I'm and orphan, 'My school uniform.'

'Exactly,' he smiled.

'That's your school uniform? What kind of school makes you wear robes?' I look at the symbol on his chest '"Hogwarts School -" what does the rest say?' I ask because he moved so I couldn't read the rest. 'Where is your school anyway?'

'Back that way,' he used his thumb to point behind him.

I realize and start smiling, 'did you see the hippogryph?' I say excited.

'Hippogryph?' He sounded surprised, 'Where did you see it?'

'Follow me,' I hurry off towards the field where I saw the black hippogryph. It was in the field still and I start running up to it.

'No! Stop! That's not safe!' He yelled at me looking worried.

'He's ok I was with him last night,' I look at him and he looks horrified. 'What?'

'No one's ever been able to get close to SliverRidge, he goes to attack everyone.' He says then looks shocked at what he's just said.

'Everyone? Are there others here?' I'm starting to to get really excited, while patting "SliverRidge". I look at SilverRidge's back and see a line of grey-white feathers going down his spine.

'Ah, n-no I stuffed up.'

'I'm not stupid, you said everyone. There has to be a fair few other people, who are they?' I ask getting a little bit frustrated.

'No o- Hagrid?' Albus says surprised.

'Hagrid? Who's Hagrid,' I turn around and see a very tall, about twice the height of Albus.

'You weren't supposed to talk to the muggle -'

'Muggle?' I say to myself.

'-Professor McGonagall told the whole school to avoid her. You're gonna get yourself into trouble,' Hagrid tells Albus angrily not paying me any attention.

'Yes but, she was near the Whomping Willow, I couldn't just let her get crushed by it,' Albus says convincingly.

'Are you talking about me?' I ask the giant man. 'If you are I didn't mean to get Albus into trouble,' I start getting concerned about the situation, mainly because whenever I did something wrong I would get hit.

Hagrid pauses for a moment, 'Albus, we better get you to professor McGonagall to see what she says about the situation.' He turns to me, 'wait here a moment.' Albus and Hagrid head off and I stay back. I'm sitting down looking at the ground because I feel guilty for getting Albus into trouble.

I hear laughing in front of me, I look up to see a boy with white-blonde hair laughing his head off. I frown at him wondering what he's laughing at. He notices me and walks up to me, 'did you see Albus get sent to Professor McGonagall?' He smiles at the thought.

'Albus is nice,' I frown again.

'Oh of course. I'm Hyperion Malfoy, who are you?'

'Shanasonria, are you and Albus friends?' I ask not sure what to make of Hyperion.

'Me and Potter? No, well I'd like to be, he pushes me away though,' He says looking sad.

'Um, I was wondering, you two go to the same school, yes?'

'Right,' he replies.

'What school do you go to? I know it's "Hogwarts school" but I don't know the rest.'

'We go you Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-' he looked happy for a moment now he's gone to shocked, 'Oh no! Muggles aren't supposed to know.'

'What's a "muggle"? It sounds a little offensive. Wait, are you a wizard? Is Albus a wizard too?' I say in a rush, exited and curious.

'Well I suppose you know now, yes we are wizards, our school is only for witches and wizards. A muggle is, well, you, Non-magic people.' He tells me, I become slightly disappointed.

'Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?' I see an old lady in green robes and a bun firmly on her head with Albus and Hagrid trailing behind her walking towards Hyperion and looking angry. She waves her hand at Hyperion shooing him away then looks directly at me, 'would you mind telling me what he told you?'

I nod, 'He told me that he and Albus go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is only for witches and wizards, they're both wizards and muggles are non-magic people, like me.'

She purses her lips, 'well I'm going to need you to follow me.'

I nod at her again and follow after her, see around her shoulder and stop in my tracks then Albus runs into me.

'Keep moving' I hear Hagrid say, so I do.

I see in front of me now, a castle in perfect condition, no chipped windows or broken walls and roof. The grass is neatly mowed and where the field is it now a strange pitch, it has six vertical hoops, three on each end, so far up I can barely see them and stands all around it, but what is most weird, there is a whole heap of faces that I can vaguely see through the windows all wearing the same uniform. 'All of these people are witches and wizards' I barely even whisper.

'Yes' I hear from Albus behind me.

'But there are so many, is this like and international school?' I whisper back.

'No, mainly people from England.' He says as if it's nothing.

I've gone completely silent, how can there be so much magic around us and not even know it? I can't seem to put anything into words. Is it just the caretaker that doesn't tell us or do all "muggles" not know?

We reach a wall where the lady stops, 'Seeker,' she says and the wall changes and reveals a staircase spiraling up. She steps in, so I follow, then Albus and Hagrid. She opens some double doors at the end of a small hallway and there is an office. 'Now,' She turns to face us and I must look nervous because she looks concerned at me, 'do you want to sit down?' I nod and she pulls out a stick and waves it.

A chair appears out of mid air beside me and I sit feeling wobbly, 'Thank you,' I mumble. I've never really talked to people and when I do they turn out to be magical, it's not an easy thing to handle. The stick must be a wand, I wonder if all witches and wizards have wands or if it varies.

'Professor, I don't think you should tell the ministry,' Albus tries to convince the lady.

'What do you expect me to do then? We can't let her go and let her tell the world.' She replies.

'She is only young Professor McGonagall, there's a chance she won't remember when she's older,' He tells her.

'If you were in her situation then you wouldn't be able to forget something like this, witches and wizards in a school.'

This is edited

'Professor, I don't think you should tell the ministry,' Albus tries to convince the lady.

'What do you expect me to do then? We can't let her go and let her tell the world.' She replies.

'She is only young Professor McGonagall, there's a chance she won't remember when she's older,' He tells her.

'If you were in her situation then you wouldn't be able to forget something like this, witches and wizards in a school.'

'Professor, maybe we should go talk about it?' Hagrid

Professor McGonagall is thinking for a moment then she sees my school's symbol, 'alright.' She and Hagrid walk out, leaving me with a lot of questions.

'What's the ministry?' I ask Albus who is still standing with me.

'The Ministry of Magic, they're like muggle police I guess, and they take care of things when muggles find out about us,' He replies.

Now I'm starting to get worried, 'What do you mean by "take care"?'

'They just make them forget, or alter their memory,' he explains.

'So that's what their planing to do with me? Make me forget what happened?'

'Well, yes. If Professor McGonagall decides to send an owl to the Ministry,' he says, clearly trying to put it the best he could.

'She doesn't have to does she? I mean I won't tell anyone, even if I did then no one would believe me. Plus why would I say anything against someone who is so much higher up than me,' I say in a rush, getting nervous.

'It's up to her what she does, being the headmistress of the school. What do you mean by higher up than you? It's not like if you say anything against her she will attack you,' he laughs a little and the door opens again, this time with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid walking back in.'It's up to her what she does, being the headmistress of the school. What do you mean by higher up than you? It's not like if you say anything against her she will attack you,' he laughs a little and the door opens again, this time with Professor McGonagall and Hagrid walking back in.

I sit up in my chair waiting for what she's come up with as a solution.

'If you would like, and agree to our conditions, you may keep your memories and I won't send an owl to the ministry. Our conditions are, you stay in the school, you cannot leave the room we give to you apart from occasions we say. You will get food, water and all necessities, but if any student, that we don't agree to, finds out you are here, the ministry will be informed immediately,' She explains to me.

I feel my face light up, 'Really? Will you really let me?' I get so excited.

Albus smiles and beneath Hagrid's beard I swear I can see one there too.

'I assume you're staying then? It is past curfew for all students now so we should be able to get you to the room without any hassles. Albus, you are dismissed. First thing tomorrow I would like you to come to my office and I will show you to where she will be staying. You will be able to bring her her food at times,' She tells Albus, then Albus nods and walks out.

I follow professor McGonagall around the school for a while, with Hagrid further ahead making sure no students are walking around. We finally come to a stop outside a wall that no one seems to come past, judging by all the dust.

'Forgotten Memories,' she says and a fancy door forms. Professor McGonagall leads me through and must notice how tired I look, 'Your bed is over that way,' She points over to a corner that is dirty. She pulls out her wand and waves it again, getting rid of all the dust and giving the bed new sheets.

'Thank you so much,' I smile sleepily and walk over to the bed, flop down and I fall asleep almost instantly, after professor McGonagall and Hagrid leave.


End file.
